To Egypt With Love
by Silverbatwing
Summary: Gru and Kairo finally have time alone together. Kairo Athir Nailah is the OC of pocket-size-super-villain.


It was supposed to be a relaxing extended weekend.

Wheeling himself from under his vehicle, Gru let out a deep sigh. Talking to noone in particular he grumbled "Of course yu chose DIS weekend to break down..." Sitting up, he wiped his brow and wondered how he was going to figure out how to get this done in time to leave in the morning. Gru and Kairos' relationship was just starting to really take off after Kairo moved into Grus' room and in just one months time they would be celebrating the anniversary of when they first met. This was going to be the first time they would be away from the girls, minions, Dr. Nefario, and other distractions at the house. Or would have been if the large tank-like vehicle Gru used most of the time hadn't decided to malfunction.

They've had rare moments of peace at home to share a kiss, a hug, or even a quick make-out session, but in terms of a sexual experience? There was always someone around. Most nights they were too exhausted to do much of anything outside of falling asleep in each others arms after stumbling up the stairs from hours of work in the lab. Thankfully they were caught up for now and this trip was a surprise celebration he had planned a month ago. Scowling, Gru laid back down and wheeled himself back underneath, determined to fix this problem before tomorrow.

Hours passed and Kairo sat in the lab fuming. Sure they were done cataloging everything, but noone but them knew it and it would have been a perfect time to talk and flirt...perhaps even more. Despite being angry, Kairos' face flushed at the thought. She had it all planned out...she had cleaned her old room up that was nearby in the lab and gave it what she thought was a nice romantic setting. Blowing out the candles that were spread out around the small closet-like area, Kairo got even more upset. What was so important that he was elsewhere? Storming up the steps and into the large room the minions frequented in, she stopped a couple she recognized as ones he always tasked with important missions and interrogated them. They led her to the garage door that was located right outside the room and scampered away.

Barging in through the door, Kairo immediately spotted Grus' legs poking out from underneath his vehicle and she stalked quietly over to them. Unable to contain her anger anymore Kairo blurted out "I have been waiting for you! What are you doing?"

At her sudden and angry voice, Gru jumped. A bang and some cussing sounded as Gru wheeled himself from underneath his vehicle to confront Kairo. Rubbing his forehead, he sits up and in an irritated daze asked "Vhat de hell gurl! Yu know better, vhy deed yu do dat?!" She let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms, frowning at him. "I have been waiting in the lab for hours! No one knows we are caught up in the lab and you chose to be here instead! I had..." trailing off, Kairo blushes and turned her head.

Dropping his hands suddenly, Gru stares at Kairo for a few moments before scrambling to his feet. Touching her shoulder he frowned when she coldly shrugged him off. Pushing down the sudden flare of anger, he let his arms hang down, his hands clenched into fists. "Kairo, I'm sorry. Eef dis wasn't so important-" she cut him off. Gesturing wildly, Kairo sarcastically lashed out "THIS is more important than having some alone time without anyone bothering us?! FINE!" She turned to angrily stomp away when Gru quietly sighed and said sadly "Yes, because I had planned a trip for us as a surprise and dis piece of shit broke down."

Kairo stopped dead in her tracks, the pent-up rage that boiled within her instantly evaporated. Slowly she turned "Are you serious? When? Where? How long?" Gru held up his hand to stop her "Yes, I'm serious. Eet vas supposed to start tomorrow and last four days. I don't know how ve vill get dhere now...unless..." Grus' face lit up like a lightbulb as he scurried to a far corner of the garage and ripped off a tarp that was covering his airship. Excitedly, Gru turned to Kairo, his eyes shining bright "Go up tu our room, get clothing and other essentials. WE LEAVE NOW!" As she ran to pack, Gru rubbed his hands together and chortled with glee "Vhy stay with dhose plans? Dis idea ees much better!" Immediately Gru set to work on making sure the airship was ready for a long trip. When he was finished, Gru made a few calls, the last of which being to Dr. Nefario leaving a brief message telling him of the change of plans and that the trip would be extended for a week instead.

Kairo ripped into the room she shared with Gru and quickly packed suitcases for both of them. Her mind spinning, she wondered where Gru would be taking them. Lugging the suitcases down the hall, Kairo met Gru halfway and they stopped at the girls room to say thier goodbyes. As Kairo left the room to get something she forgot, Gru let Margo know the plans before running down to join Kairo in the garage to quickly board and take off into the night.

"Wake up! We're here!" Gru announced, calling to Kairo with as much excitement from the night before. Stretching, Kairo looked out the window and screamed. Sand as far as the eye can see on one side, ruins rising on the other, the city of Cairo in the near distance...there was no question...they were in Egypt! Suddenly Kairo felt her heart freeze. _Now that we are done cataloging, Gru has no use for me. Is that why we are here?_ Full of worry, Kairo followed the sound of Grus' cussing outside the door. Tensely she asked "Why are we here...?"

Oblivious to the sound of her question Gru answered distractedly while strapping down the last suitcase in place "I told yu I vas taking yu on a trip dats why. Now, get on." He tapped the seat of the fully equipped motorcycle twice before strapping on his own helmet and swinging his leg over to sit. With her heart full of dread, Kairo complied and they roared off to the city.

While in route, Kairo clung to Gru to avoid falling off. His large form was comforting to her and she let her hands explore a little bit with each bump the motorcycle hit. He may have a belly, but she felt the muscles ripple underneath. Growing bolder, she reached up to his chest and felt his pecs. Blushing brightly into his back, Kairo wondered how it would feel without a shirt on, then she remembered her earlier fear and let her hands drop into Grus' lap.

Gru had been enjoying the attentions of Kairos' roaming hands. When they got to his pecs, he flushed a bright scarlet and he drove the motorcycle a little faster. Already he could picture them inside their room at The Mena House. The view of the pyramids of Giza were reported to be stunning from thier room and he wanted to see her expression when she saw it. While daydreaming, Kairos' hands dropped painfully on his beginning arousal "Hey dhere! Vatch vhere yu put dhose things!" Shaking his head, Gru drove up the long road to a very posh looking hotel and stopped at the front door "Wait here" he ordered with a gruff tone to his voice.

Kairo rubbed her eyes. She's never seen this place before! Reading the fancy Arabic script next to the door, she discovered she had never even heard of this place either. Until she met Gru she had lived in Egypt her whole life, how was it there were parts she knew nothing about? Mulling it over, she barely heard Gru call out to her from the door "Kairo! Come on, get a move on!"

Hotel porters and a valet came and took thier luggage and parked Grus' motorcycle in a protected lot nearby. A finely dressed man looked disdainfully at first Gru then Kairo and shrugged his shoulders, not waiting for either of them in his wake. He led them far into the hotel to the top floor. Opening the door, the man sarcastically bowed and hurried back down the hall. Gru turned around and covered Kairos' eyes, ushered her inside and waited for the porters to leave thier baggage in the corner of the room and exit. Dropping his hands, Gru stepped to her side and cautiously looked at her face.

Kairo was afraid to look. What if this was goodbye? "Kairo..." Gru whispered gently "look..." And she opened her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth at the sight. The room was full of the most luxurious accommodations: from a gorgeous canopy bed to beautiful Egyptian artworks and finely handcrafted furniture. From the doorway she could see the bathroom had a huge luxury tub that could hold the two of them comfortably. Large picture windows framed the breathtaking view of the pyramids at daybreak and out on the balcony was set a light meal for two.

Turning to Gru, all Kairo could do was cry. Confused, Gru took her into his arms and rubbed her back reassuringly "Sweetheart, vat ees de matter?" Hiccuping in response Kairo wailed "I thought you brought me back to Egypt because you did not want me anymore!" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed harder.

Looking shocked, Grus' face drained of color as he realized what she said. "N..NO! Dat isn't true at all! Kairo...I...brought yu here because I do want yu..." He loosened his arms and tipped her head slightly back, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her red swollen eyes while tenderly stroking the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Kairo smiled warmly and shifted her head slightly. She kissed one thumb, then nibbled on the other before bringing it into her mouth and sucking on it, all the while pulling up his shirt and feeling the smooth skin above his belt line. Opening her eyes, she looked directly into Grus' and he gasped.

Bending slightly to kiss her more, Gru took his hands and cupped her ass, lifting her up a little for her to feel his straining cock beneath his pants against the heat of her body. "Now what is that I wonder?" Kairo teased with a watery smirk. Pushing away slightly, Kairo kissed him on the lips while unbuckling and unzipping his pants. At the same time, Gru reached under her shirt and fumbled with the hooks of her bra before Kairo laughed and undid them herself. Clumsily they made their way across the room, giggling like teenagers.

Breaking apart only long enough to rip each other's clothes off piece by piece Gru and Kairos' kissing became more frenzied with every glimpse of newly exposed flesh. Gasping for breath Gru picked Kairo up and playfully tossed her on the bed "Yu want tu find out what eet ees now?" Standing just inches from the bed, Gru dropped his last piece of clothing and stood still long enough for Kairo to see him. Her eyes widened at the sight. His enlarged cock was rock hard and turning a slight purple color. Kairo smirked and reached out to caress the tip with her thumb, sending shivers through Grus' body. Taking her hand forcefully he choked out "Yu asked for eet.." and climbed onto the bed next to her. Pinning her hand over her head, Gru kissed her more urgently and reached down between her legs and stroked at the cotton barrier, making her start to squirm. Climbing back off the bed, Gru literally ripped off Kairos underwear exposing the mound of soft hair and a peek of dark pink folds.

Groaning at the renewed pulsing of his cock, Gru kneeled on the floor and slid Kairo towards him, forcefully spreading her legs. Drunk on the perfume of her body, Gru massaged her with the fingers of his free hand while watching her expressions before taking her into his mouth, finally releasing his grasp of her hand and his inhibitions.

Kairo cried out and grabbed at Grus head before panting and moaning under his attentions. Hearing her, Gru smiled and slid a finger into her, watching Kairo go still. With a quiet puff of her cheeks her eyes stared wide at the ornate ceiling before fluttering shut again.

Gru tried his best to take his time, but it was no use. He ached for her and the time he spent slowly pleasuring her was making him shake and almost lose control.

"Gru..." That did it. Hearing his name in such a way, Gru closed his eyes and moaned softly, his heart pounded faster and he got up, suddenly stepping away to admire the sight of her on the bed before turning around to grab a condom from his bag. Delighting in the soft whimper that came from Kairo when he broke contact, Gru grinned and rolled the condom down his throbbing cock.

Turning back to Kairo, Gru lustily roamed her body with his eyes "Kairo..." He breathed, quivering as he got on the bed between her legs and traced a path from her hip to her breasts with his tongue. She shivered as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. He sucked a nipple and pinched the other one.

"Please..." Kairo begged. Evilly smiling Gru licked up to her ear and nibbled on it, whispering seductivly "Please vhat?" A frustrated groan rushed from her lips and she panted "f...ff...FUCK ME!" Silently Gru bit into her shoulder while thrusting inside of her. Her tightness nearly making him lose it. Kairos jaw dropped into a silent scream as her back arched, her breasts crushed against his chest. Pulling out slightly, he thrust inside again and Kairo cried out in unintelligible sounds. Again he bent down to suckle on her breasts.

Up until now kairos hands laid limply on the bed but she picked them up and caressed his shoulders and face. Then, reaching as far back as she could, she scratched Grus' back towards his head and as she did so he arched his back "Just yu wait" he lustily growled. Pushing himself up while still being inside her he winced as she started to buck her hips, the action hastening his desire. Roughly grabbing her legs, he draped them over his shoulders and rammed into her over and over, the pressure building as he felt her juices course down his legs. As she laid panting, Gru shrugged her legs off his shoulders and repositioned himself. Taking Kairos hands with his own he held them above her head on the bed.

As they rocked together, Kairo gazed into the eyes of her lover as she embedded her nails into his back, causing Gru to hiss in surprise. In response he bit into her other shoulder ensuring she let out a satisfying shriek before she too latched onto his shoulder with her teeth. He quickened his pace and Kairo tightened her legs around him, both gasping around the mouthfuls of each other's flesh. Moments later in unison they cried out and as one they quivered, racing each other towards orgasm until ultimately both shook in surprised bewilderment of the force that exploded from thier bodies.

Gru rolled off Kairo and hastily cleaned up. Rushing back to the bed he laid down and drew Kairo in close. Laying there in each other's arms, Gru sleepily whispered to Kairo for the very first time "I love yu Kairo..." but she was already fast asleep.


End file.
